Happy 15th Anniversary!
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: As of 2004, it's been fifteen years since the first Slayers novel came out in Japan. To commemorate this, we wrote a "what if" story...


Lina wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked down the street. She had had a busy day, and was ready to find a place to stay before it got dark. She eyed a small shop and walked up to the door.  
  
"That's odd, it looks like it's already closed." Lina tried the doorknob. Sure enough, the door was locked.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Lina knocked on the door, but got no response.  
  
"Sheesh, not again." Lina snuck into the alley, until she was at the back door to the shop. A moment later, the door was open, and she was inside.  
  
She looked about the shop, but still didn't see anyone in sight. Just where was everybody? She let herself behind the counter and opened the door behind, which led to a staircase.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me? You would think that at least one of them would remember. This is just my luck..." Lina grumbled as she slowly walked up the steps.  
  
At last she reached the top, which led to another door. Lina took a moment to catch her breath, then proceeded through.  
  
"Anybody home?" Lina called as she entered the main room. She smiled as she saw a familiar face. "So here you are, Gourry! How come you closed up shop already? Did you have a slow day?"  
  
"Hmm?" Gourry looked up from his chair at the table. "Oh yeah, it was. I was able to finally sell the Deathmaster 5000, though."  
  
Lina nodded her head knowingly. "Ah, so it wasn't a total...what?! You sold what?! I hope you made them pay full price!"  
  
"Umm...actually Lina..." Gourry smiled sheepishly.  
  
Lina put her hand to her forehead, as if she felt a headache coming on. "Gourry...you gave them a discount again, didn't you?"  
  
Gourry nodded his head. "But it was this sweet old couple who were really interested in it. You know how hard it is for the elderly to defend themselves."  
  
"Argh...Gourry, how many times do I have to tell you? Old people have no need for such things! If anything, you got duped again." Lina made a fist. There were too many people out there that would take advantage of a nice guy like Gourry.  
  
Said nice guy could only rub the back of his head as he laughed nervously. He knew that Lina was upset, and all he could do now was hope he didn't invoke her wrath further.  
  
"That's it, it's back to house duties for you!" To make her point, Lina pointed at the various messes in the house that she'd probably end up having to take care of.  
  
"Aww, but Lina, I bring in business. I mean, these old people told me they only like to shop here when I'm manning the shop." Gourry pleaded.  
  
Lina shook her head, as if she dealt with this situation all too often. "You think I'd be wise to this by now... How long has it been?"   
  
Gourry started to count on his fingers. "Well, let's see..you finally let me man the shop two months ago..."  
  
Lina waved her hands at Gourry. "No no, not that. I meant, how long have we been together now? Twelve...thirteen years?"  
  
"Oh, that. Man, it has been a long time, hasn't it..." Gourry gazed at the ceiling, as if the answer could be found there. "I've lost track. I guess we'll have to wait till one of our friends throws our 15th year anniversary."  
  
"Fifteen...it's been fifteen years?" Lina pondered over this. "Where did the time go..? "And who's throwing a party?"  
  
"I think Mrs. Brown down the street." Gourry replied.  
  
Lina waved him off. "Ah, she just likes throwing parties anyway. But man, fifteen years?" Lina glanced back at Gourry. "Who would have thought..."  
  
A thought suddenly struck Gourry. "Hey, didn't I meet you when you were fifteen?"  
  
"You actually remember that?" Lina smiled, happy to see that he did retain some things. "Yes, I was."  
  
They shared a moment of silence, reflecting on the years past. The silence was interrupted by Lina's stomach growling.  
  
Gourry smacked himself on the forehead, finally remembering what he was supposed to tell Lina. "I made curry tonight. We got leftovers in the kitchen."  
  
Lina perked up. "Ooh, curry! You made enough this time, right? Last time I nearly starved to death!" She dashed into the kitchen to retrieve her meal.  
  
"Yeah, I made sure this time." Gourry smiled as he rubbed his arm. He'd definitely learned Lina's needs by now.  
  
Lina came back in a moment later, curry-laden plate in hand. She had already started to eat it before she sat down next to Gourry. "Thish ish really ghood!"  
  
Gourry just smiled back, pleased that his cooking was acceptable. "So how did it go? You're kinda late getting back."  
  
Lina choked on her food, but quickly swallowed it down. "Heh, same as always." She replied with a wink, before resuming her meal.  
  
Gourry sat in silence, content to watch Lina, until he heard footsteps approaching. He looked back to Lina. "Sounds like they're up. They must have heard you come in."  
  
Lina just shook her head, as she tried to finish off her plate of curry. She too was aware of the approaching footsteps, but pretended to ignore them.  
  
"Mama?" A young boy poked his head into the room.  
  
The jig was up. Lina looked up from her meal. "Mm?"  
  
The boy stepped out of the hallway he'd come down, and into the main room. He then shyly began to rock back and forth on his feet. "Do we get our bedtime story yet?"  
  
An even younger girl followed after the boy and stood right next to him. "Yeah, you promised!"  
  
Lina pushed her plate away, and leaned back in her seat, studying the two children. "I did, did I? Well, how can I tell it to you if you're not in bed?"  
  
"Yay!" The two children dashed up to Lina, each grabbing a hand, then pulled Lina out of her chair, and into the hallway.  
  
Lina gave a mock pleading look to Gourry as she was pulled away, receiving a wave for her efforts. She continued to let the kids 'drag' her until they were in their beds. They looked at her expectantly.  
  
Lina pulled a chair over to their beds, then settled down. A quick glance to the doorway revealed that Gourry had followed her, and was leaning against the door frame. Lina cleared her throat, then began...  
  
"Many years ago, before either of you were born, the world was a dangerous place. The land was swarming with monsters big and small. If that wasn't bad enough, bad men would gang up and attack unsuspecting travelers. Yes, it was a dangerous time indeed..."  
  
Lina paused for dramatic effect, happy to see she had everyones' attention.  
  
"That is, until a lone girl went out into the world. This brave and beautiful girl traveled the land slaying monsters, and bringing evil men to justice. One day while she was in the midst of a particularly bad group of nasties, a young warrior came to her aid."  
  
Lina glanced back at Gourry and winked, getting a smile in return. She then resumed her tale.  
  
"She did not ask for his help, but he gave it just the same. Before long the bad men were gone, leaving the two alone. At first the girl would have nothing to do with the young warrior, but as time went on, and as times got more desperate, she came to rely on him more and more."  
  
Lina paused, not quite sure how to continue. The boy and girl continued to look at her expectantly. Lina glanced back at Gourry again, then smiled.  
  
"This turned out to be a good thing for the girl, because as her reputation grew, more powerful and more evil opponents pursued after her. No matter where she went or who went after her, the young warrior stayed by her side."  
  
Before Lina could continue, the boy interrupted, "When did you and Papa fight the giant lobster?"  
  
"Giant lobster?" Lina lifted an eyebrow at Gourry.  
  
Gourry shrugged. "That's what Shab-bralalli looked like."  
  
"That's Shabranigdo." Lina sighed.  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
"Did you really fight a giant lobster, Mama?" the young girl asked.  
  
The boy added in, "Papa said you did."  
  
Lina shook her head. "I'll save that story for another time. You're giving away my best material, Gourry."  
  
Gourry shrugged, but remained silent.  
  
"Then what happened?" the children chorused.  
  
"Well, the girl and the young warrior met many friends and companions, such as a princess, chimera, a Gold Dragon, and even a few elves." Lina winked.  
  
"But I was told that elves don't exist!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
"Who told you that?" Lina shot a look at Gourry.  
  
"Wasn't me." Gourry waved her off.  
  
"It was one of the other kids. You know, from down the street." The boy answered.  
  
"Well, you better tell them they're wrong next time they try to tell you things like that." Lina shook her head. Kids these days...  
  
"What about the rest of them?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Who?" Lina replied.  
  
"The princess, and the chim...er, the other ones?"  
  
"Ah, now that is a story within itself." Lina waved her hand. "However, it's way past your bedtimes, so it'll have to wait for another night."  
  
"Aww..." The two kids, and even Gourry chimed in.  
  
Lina stood up and tucked them into their beds. "Now don't give me that. I shouldn't have even let you stay up this late. Get some sleep now, you both have things to do in the morning."  
  
As Lina walked away from their room, she could still hear them bickering with each other. She sighed and turned to Gourry, who had followed her out. "I don't know whether to blame this on you, or on me."  
  
"What, me?" Gourry pointed at himself in confusion. "What did I do?"  
  
Lina laughed in response as she sauntered into a room further down the hallway. She walked past the large bed and into a smaller room. Gourry came soon after.   
  
"Lina, what did I do?"  
  
Lina, now in a nightgown, came back out and eased herself into the bed. She pat the empty side of the mattress gently as she smiled at Gourry. Knowing her intent, Gourry was quick to obey and crawled in beside her.  
  
Lina snuggled up next to Gourry, her stomach poking him in the side. "You know very well what I mean."  
  
Gourry gave Lina a sly grin as he reached out and laid his hand gently on her stomach. "I know this isn't from you eating too much." His expression took on a thoughtful look as he gazed down at his hand.  
  
Lina smiled warmly. "Can you feel it?"  
  
Gourry nodded in awe. "Even though we've done this twice before, it's still so..."  
  
"Amazing? Incredible?" Lina waited for Gourry's response.  
  
Gourry shook his head. "No, I was going to say cool. Did you ever think we'd come so far?"  
  
"Actually..." Lina trailed off. She did have that dream, but perhaps now wasn't the time to mention it to Gourry. She looked back at him as he looked at her expectantly. "I had hoped that we would, but for a long time I didn't think it would happen."  
  
"But Lina, I told you I'd protect you for the rest of my life."  
  
Lina shot a small glare at Gourry, "Yeah, but it took you THREE years to propose to me! If you had waited any longer I might have had to do it myself!" She bopped Gourry gently on the head.  
  
Gourry raised his hands over his head to guard against further attack. "Sorry, I didn't know if you felt the same as I did. I did finally ask you, didn't I?"  
  
Instead of continuing to bop Gourry on the head, Lina changed tactics and wrapped her arms around his neck as she lay against him. "Mm-hmm." She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Gourry continued on, "I mean, I didn't know what to expect. You were always blowing me up for one thing or another, so I was afraid that if I said anything you might do me in for good. A guy can only take so much you know..."  
  
Gourry sat in silence before realizing that Lina had fallen asleep. "There's a first." He gazed down at her and smiled. "Well, she has had a long day." He eased her down onto her pillow then pulled her covers closer. Gourry then leaned down and kissed Lina gently.  
  
"Good night, Lina."   
  
END  
  
Oh man, we did it again! This can all be blamed on a phone card that came out earlier this year to commemorate the 15th anniversary of the very first Slayers novel. (It's an adorable picture of Lina and Gourry sharing a fountain drink...sort of thing.) As we were looking at the picture, we thought, "Where would Lina and Gourry be after fifteen years?" Thus, this fic came in to being! This is the first time I wrote anything that could be considered serious sap, and I had a bit of trouble with it as well... (I'm an innocent girl when it comes to the opposite sex!) Also, the story was purposely written minus a few major details, so that the end wouldn't be spoiled.  
Rocky, why is it when I write a collaboration with you, it becomes L/G sap? -  
  
What? You act like it's my fault?  
Through a Japanese phone card (thanks C.G.!), I found out it is the 15th anniversary of Slayers (1989-2004). I think this is a big deal! I mean, the series is now as old as Lina when we first met her! So of course, I plan the big time-consuming marathon (Excellent thru Premium!) and talk major Slayers stuff with Diane. Ever since Memories, Diane and I wanted to do another collaboration fic and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. Happy 15th Anniversary, Slayers!


End file.
